


Confidence

by MikeWritesThings



Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: "Go on. Go be a hero."
Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of apex day 13--hero
> 
> shorter prompt cuz uhhh originally this was going to be flashback of nik telling gibraltar hes a hero but like i couldnt manage to write more than 500 words so i scrapped it and managed something slightly longer. not rly happy with it but eh

"I could use a little support," Makoa said, wondering which side of her would win today; the side mad at Octane, or the side that wanted to help. With the daredevil's most recent stunt, he would put money on the former—and he was usually right.

"I ain't going out there," Lifeline said, trying to repair D.O.C. on the spot after the drone had been damaged. Her ammo was depleted and Octane had stolen all of her grenades, so he understood her reluctance to dive headfirst into a gunfight. "He waded his way into that mess, well, he can wade back out."

Makoa squinted with one eye at the scene before him—he knew everyone here, and knew how to take them out. He was confident in his ability to win this fight and save his teammate, so he said,

"I'll see you on the other side."

"Go on then," he heard her say, resigned, far too used to him doing this. "Be a hero."

Makoa threw down his shield for her, absorbing Pathfinder's gunfire as he did so. They were backed into a cliff wall, so they couldn't get third-partied at this angle. He trusted Lifeline to be alright.

Crypto was still nursing his injuries behind a rock several yards away—Makoa, with his height, could see the green inside of his collared jacket from here, peeking out just a bit from his hiding place. He knew that the man wouldn't come out until he was fully healed, always so careful and prepared, and he therefore had a few moments to execute his plan of attack.

Octane crawled through the grass beside Crypto, fingers slipping occasionally due to blood or shotgun shells, bleeding profusely from his stomach. The younger man had knocked Bangalore when he'd rushed in, sticking arc stars to himself as some bizarre new tactic, and had shattered Crypto's shields while he was at it. If Makoa timed it just right, he could knock Crypto and get Pathfinder before they could pick up their third—he knew she was keen to drop a barrage on him after last game.

( _"Goin' somewhere, brotha?" Makoa chortled, having found her picking her way through deathboxes to recover Mirage and Loba's pinging banners. He knew she'd come back—she could never leave a man down._

_"Motherfucker," Bangalore groaned, not even turning around, and he put a bullet in the back of her head.)_

Makoa stepped forward, throwing two arc stars with careful precision, so that no matter which way he ran, Crypto would get hit; and sure enough, he heard the man curse in Korean as he tumbled out from behind the rock from which he'd been hiding, tossing aside a syringe before the blast knocked him off of his feet and sent him flying over the cliffside. A little bit of payback after he'd shot Makoa in the face that one time.

Pathfinder's screen changed from its usual smiley face to a comedically angry red one. He had been shooting at Makoa from behind a rock as well, but he grappled out into the open them, flying high into the sky, just as Makoa had anticipated him doing.

Makoa was used to dealing with the speedy ones—trained with Wraith every other day, and even if he sometimes missed her thanks to her little Void powers, his tracking was fantastic because of it. Makoa aimed at Pathfinder with his Sentinel—no sniper scope, hadn't had a chance to find one yet—and fired. He caught the MRVN's arm, disrupting his grapple, and he fell to the grass.

Makoa's gunshield absorbed most of the Spitfire spray coming his way, and he hardly felt the bullets that ripped through his arm. With a grin, Makoa fired his gun again, right into the MRVN's blinking little screen, and his squad was now placed firmly in the top five.

"Ay, that was sick!" He heard Octane yell from his spot on the ground, now laying flat on his back like an armadillo. "C'mon, amigo, pick me up, I think Che's still mad at me."

"D.O.C.'s still broken from when you used him to float up the cliff!" Lifeline shouted. "Instead of using a zipline like a _normal person_!"

"I wanted to see how high he could go!"

"Well, thanks to you, we're not gettin' any healing for a while."

Makoa chuckled to himself as he picked Octane up, the two going back and forth without stop. Kids these days were so tenacious.

"My hero," Octane said, somewhere between sarcastic and genuine.

"You're welcome, brotha."

They proceeded to loot Bangalore and Pathfinder's deathboxes—Crypto's was somewhere at the bottom of the cliff, lost forever—before Lifeline spoke up: "I'm always impressed with you, Gibs."

"How so?"

"Dude, are you kidding?" Octane threw his hands up in the air, ever so animated and energetic. "You always come out on top! It's like you know all of our weaknesses, or something!"

"You're always so confident," Lifeline added admiringly. Makoa laughed, starting to feel just a little flustered at the heaps of praise, but he did enjoy it. And what they said was true—he did, in fact, know many of the Legends' weaknesses. He bothered to pay attention, he bothered to _care_ , and that lent itself to noticing things about the others that might not be so obvious to some. He knew everybody's tells, everybody's strategies, and that made striding onto the battlefield a hell of a lot easier.

He wouldn't tell them that the secret to defeating their friends was _being_ friends, though.

Let them come to that conclusion on their own.


End file.
